


December 6th, 2012

by JKlog



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Sentinel Thursday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 10:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12815652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKlog/pseuds/JKlog
Summary: It's approved the same-sex marriages law in the State of Washington.





	December 6th, 2012

**Author's Note:**

> This story was first published in the Sentinel Thursday. The prompt was "proposal".

Jim and Blair came from work to the loft, tired and wanting to have a beer. After hanging up their jackets and scarves, and Jim putting the holster with the gun on the table, Blair grabbed two beers from the fridge. Exhausted, they dropped on the couch, each with a beer in his hand.

Jim turned on the television. He put the local news channel, hoping to see how they reported on one of the cases they were working on.

The announcer said: "The same-sex marriage law takes effect today, for the entire state of Washington. The law was approved by referendum on November 6."

Next they showed images of people demonstrating in the street, with multicolored flags. They were celebrating the approval of the law. There were many couples of men hugging and kissing, and of women too. They also showed people demonstrating against, in front of the state government building, with signs that said: "All of you are going to burn in hell."

"What do you think, Chief?"

"I don’t know." Blair took a long sip of beer, then asked, "Are you going to make me a proposal of marriage?"

Jim also took a long drink of beer, and pretended to be thinking the answer. After a while, he replied: "Actually, it wouldn’t be a bad idea, considering that Simon thinks that we already behave like an old married couple."

Blair smiled at that. He was thinking. _Seventeen years. For seventeen years we lived together, we worked together, we went on vacation together. We only lack sex._

"Tell me one thing, Jim, why didn’t you ever think about marrying?"

"I’ve already been married, Chief." Jim had understood the question, but pretended not to.

"I know!" Blair rolled his eyes. "I mean after I moved here."

"Ah, well ... You know ... I never met the right woman."

"Yes, I understand , Jim. Me neither."

They remained silent, watching the rest of the news. Since they were so tired, they decided to order Chinese food. Jim called and placed the order, while Blair worked on his laptop, writing his thoughts on the profile of the suspect they were looking for. When the food arrived, Blair put away his laptop and then set the table. They ate, chatting about the case that occupied them in the present. When they finished, Jim washed the dishes, while Blair dried them and put them away. Then, they decided to go to sleep. They took turns to go to the bathroom. Afterwards, Jim turned off the lights and checked that the door and windows were closed.

Blair was heading to his small room under the stairs, when Jim said behind his back: "You know, Chief? If I ever had to get married, it would be with you."

The Guide turned slowly. Jim could clearly see his smile in the darkness and he smiled too. They quickly approached each other and embraced. It was amazing how well their bodies fit against each other, as they had already noticed countless times. The two thought at the same time to kiss the other, but decided to wait for the other to make the first move.

Finally, Blair got tired of waiting and raised his head. He stood on his toes and put his mouth to where he thought Jim's mouth was, since he could see almost nothing in the darkness. Jim saw very well, of course, and leaned down to put his lips on Blair's.

The kiss was very shy at first. Jim marveled at the softness of Blair's lips. Blair thought he could do better and touched his Sentinel's lips with his tongue, asking permission to enter. Jim opened his mouth and the kiss deepened.

Love and passion broke out between the Sentinel and Guide. The hands began to roam over what they could reach from the body of the other. Jim dared to stroke Blair's ass, which surprised him a lot.

They separated their mouths, reluctantly. Both had goofy grins on their faces. They remained embraced in the darkness.

"What are we going to do now, Chief?"

"What do you think, Jim?" And he gave him a quick kiss. "We marry, of course."

**Author's Note:**

> The characters of The Sentinel belong to Pet Fly Prod. and Paramount. I only borrow them to write fanfic and I don't receive any money for it.


End file.
